my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordplay
Swordplay '''is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Inside the picture is a blue player versing a red player. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion (Matt), at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then your Mii gets the Purple Sword. If you have defeated Motak, then you can use Motak's Platinum Sword to fight. However, that isn't the best sword in the game. That title goes to Rebecca's Cosmic Saber. '''Duel Mii Levels (in order, confirmed): Lv. 0-99 Wario, Sasha, Minato, Elena , Jovita , , , Lv. 100-199 , , , Donald, Lily , , Lv. 200-299 Megen, , , , , Lv. 300-399 Dark Keiko, , , , , Lv. 400-499 , , Trixie, , , Kai Lv. 500-599 , , , Ellé, , , Lv. 600-699 , , , , , Lv. 700-799 , , , , , Lv. 800-899 , , , , , ,Aka Lv. 900-999 (You'll play at sunset here) , , , , Twex, Kayla PRO CLASS Lv. 1000-1099 David, Addy, , , , Lv. 1100-1199 , , Ethan, , , Lv. 1200-1299 , , , Kimi, , Lv. 1300-1399 Eloise, Eloiselox, , , , Lv. 1400-1499 , Mary, Machalite, Katelyn, Steve , Alli Between Champion and Superstar Class $: 1513 Modill40: 1524 Kenny G: 1536 ^: 1554 Andrew: 1565 Simdill40: 1578 Trimyred: 1604 +: 1622 Jolly: 1638 %: 1650 Dave Ramsey: 1746 @: 1763 Waluigi: 1776 Se-Young: 1788 Fumdill40: 1828 Mich: 1845 -: 1933 Superstar Class Elisawijk: 2000 Raina: 2006 Hamish: 2520 Glasses: 2528 Other higher skills Taylor: 5558 Pinku: 8343 Beef Nugget: 10000 Bruce Lee: 12050 High Skill Miis Luca 2: 12072 John: 12093 Max: 12111 Fats Waller: 12122 Eduardo 2: 12135 Jimmie: 12152 Elizabeth: 12170 Jippy: 12193 Dan 2: 12209 Mark: 12222 you're gum: 12236 Siobhan 2: 12250 Alex 2: 12271 Rose: 12290 Nolan 2: 12307 Matthew: 12321 Sota 2: 12345 Ay: 12364 Joel: 12388 Blaze: 12401 Nolan 1: 12417 Francis: 12436 Tony: 12451 Suki: 12466 Sam: 12487 Emelia: 12501 Saki: 12517 Albert: 12526 Rachel 2: 12541 Shunta: 12570 Nate: 12587 Jon: 12601 Soda Can: 12613 Robbie: 12633 Enrique: 12650 Ian 2: 12666 Cindy★: 12687 Kelli: 12701 Chad: 12713 Sal: 12725 Bob 2: 12741 Gregory: 12763 Luke: 12777 Fatso: 12793 Hector: 12809 Cindy: 12828 Teddy: 12839 Dan: 12854 Dee Dee: 12866 Nugget: 12878 Misaki 2: 12896 Douglas: 12919 Funta: 12933 Xavier: 12950 Moony Milk: 12971 Nellie: 12987 Misy: 12999 Even Higher Skill Miis Kaytie: 14565 Error-Chan : 24734 Susan: 78920 Haxi: 7,000,000 Chuck: 19,207,381 Carlos: 121,456,789 Faxeliygy: 1.6 billion Champion Motak: 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion (You'll also play at sunset here) Final Opponent Rebecca: Infinity Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Matt in original Wii Sports Resort, Motak in New Wii Sports Resort) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Motak in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Misy. All the Miis have the same levels in Duel and Speed Slice. Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. These are the list of The Bosses from every level in Swordplay''' Showdown (New Wii Sports Resort): New Normal stages: 1-10 #Jovita (Bridge) # Se-Young (Lighthouse) # Steve (Beach) # Lily (Mountain) # Alli (Forest) #* David (TSF22 version) # Mia (Ruins) # Mary (Waterfall) # Ethan (Cliff) # Dark Keiko (Castle) #Trixie (Volcano) (Final Boss) After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play reverse stages. They are a lot harder. New Reverse stages 11 - 20 11. Kayla (Bridge Reverse) 12. Katelyn (Lighthouse Reverse) 13. Eloise (Beach Reverse) 14. Taylor (Mountain Reverse) 15. Jeff (Forest Reverse) 16. Elena (Ruins Reverse) 17. Modill40 (Waterfall Reverse) 18. Carlos (Cliff Reverse) 19. Mackenzie (Castle Reverse) 20. Raina (Volcano Reverse) (Final Reverse Boss) Tips on Defeating Enemies in Showdown The enemies act differently depending on armor color. Here is the way they act: Green: Weak enemy; has one heart Gold: Defensive enemy, becomes very offensive and defensive starting around level 14. Has one heart Red: Fat. Has two hearts Purple: Thinner than red. Has two hearts Yellow: Offensive enemy. Will attack you at no cost whatsoever. Appears starting at Level 17. Pink: Healing enemy. Heals itself by one heart every second. Has two hearts. Black: Boss enemy; has three hearts. *'''See more at Swordplay Plus or Swordplay Minus Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort